A Long Awaited Event
by Tripenguinman
Summary: And so Private confesses his love to Marlene. But does she feel the same way? And what will the team, espically Skipper think? All this and more will be revealed if you read it. Please review. Prilene and very mild skilene.


Well, please review as much as you can. XD Yeah this will have so much Prilene in it, you'll be sick, trust me. Please clap and thank the heck out of Skoolgrl09, she gave a large amount of this prologue to me and so I'm in debt. Thanks!

A LONG AWAITED EVENT  
PROLOGUE: THE PENGUIN AND THE OTTER  
Private sighed a little and turned over. Still no sleep. What time? 4'o'clock in the morning. Great, training commenced at five and he would get less than an hour of sleep. The others were snoring like pigs. How he wished he was there too. He sighed and got out of the bunk. He might as well get some food, some energy for training. He pulled a tuna out of the fridge and went outside to eat it. He took small bites to make it last and took a walk around the zoo. It was getting brighter, the sun coming over the front gates.

" I better head back to the HQ," Private murmured then waddled back to the penguin habitat. Before he went back to the penguin habitat, he stopped and stared at the otter habitat for a few moments then kept waddling, until he arrived at the HQ. Once he arrived at the HQ, he saw that the other penguins had already climbed out of their bunks and were getting ready for the day's training. Private sighed then approached the table where his leader was sitting, drinking a cup of fish coffee, while reading a newspaper.

" Morning, young Private," Skipper tweeted, not even glancing up as he sat his coffee mug down.

" Morning, Skipper," Private mumbled, trying to sound chipper.

" You alright, soldier," Skipper grunted. " You sound tired."

" And you look tired, too," Kowalski chirped as he and Rico got out the training tools that they needed for the day, while standing over by the TV. Today, they were going to be practicing climbing and rescuing skills.

" I'm fine," Private chirped. " I just barely woke up. That's all…Look. If you need me, I'll be up top, stretching."

" But it's not even time to go up there, yet," Skipper uttered, snapping his head up to look at the littlest penguin. " There's still about ten minutes left."

" Well you know what they say," Private chimed with a shrug and a forced grin. " The early bird gets the worm."

" Or, in our case, fish," Kowalski rang then Rico coughed up four grappling hooks, with ropes attached, and handed them to the tall intellect for inspection. The tall intellect squinted his eyes at the ropes as he held them in his flippers. " Hmm," he hummed as he looked at the third rope then handed it back to Rico. " Slight tear in this one, Rico. It could easily snap and cause one of us to get hurt, badly"

" Quite badly, indeed," Private buzzed as he looked over at the rope then began waddling toward the hatch. " Well, see ya, fellas." After a wave of a flipper, he left the HQ for the platform. From there, he hopped over the fence and waddled over to the otter habitat.  
When he got to the otter habitat, he walked inside the cave. After he walked inside the cave, he stopped in front of the entrance and stared at the sight that was before him. It was Marlene who was sound asleep on her stone bed, resting her head on a small sack of popcorn. Private quivered, took a deep breath, and tiptoed over to the otter. Once he had reached the otter, he kneeled down on one knee and dazed at her face. Suddenly, his heart fluttered as his breathing went shallow, causing him to wheeze and feel faint. " I probably shouldn't do this," Private whispered then exhaled. " But I must." He took his flipper to his beak then cleared his throat. Soon, Marlene opened her eyes, blinking them a few times, and closed them, drifting back to sleep. " Marlene," Private peeped with a slight stutter.

"Huh," Marlene moaned as she opened her eyes, blinking, again. She looked around, until she saw Private and yawned. " Oh, Private. Hi," She groaned as she rubbed one of her eyes with a balled up paw. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to tell you something," Private stammered, while twiddling with his flippers then looked down at his feet. " Something important."

" What is it," Marlene piped as she sat up, supporting herself on her paws.

" Well, I…I," he quivered with a squeak as he looked up at the otter.

" Yes," Marlene beamed as she raised an eyebrow.

" I…I," Private choked then took a deep breath, before spouting. " I think you're beautiful and I love you."

" What," Marlene shrieked.


End file.
